


Призрачный переполох

by Enchantress_Enn, Lana_Zen



Series: Призрачный переполох [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Heaven Official's Blessing, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu - Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Background Relationships, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Сбитая хронология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Zen/pseuds/Lana_Zen
Summary: Кроссовер новелл, первая часть серии из нескольких историй.Рейтинг не за секс.Пейринги: Хуа Чэн/Се Лянь, Фэн Синь/Му Цин, Ши Цинсюань/Хэ Сюань, Лань Чжань/Вэй Ин, Пэй Мин/Ши Цинсюань, Цзян Чэн/Не Хуайсан, Цюань Ичжэнь/Инь Юй, Цзян Чэн/Не ХуайсанА в Призрачном городе только и разговоров, что о парне, который сломал систему и теперь заставляет местных жителей на себя пахать.
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, side Hua Cheng/Xie Lian, side Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Series: Призрачный переполох [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888780
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Архив для сохранности истории  
> Спасибо бесценной бете Lana_Zen за то, что гоняет ошибки, слушает бесконечные хэды, мысли и проверяет на каноничность мои идеи.

— Мои дети боятся спать, — патетично взывает проситель.

Истеричные интонации заставляют Инь Юя, беззвучно стоящего за правым плечом, вздрогнуть и сжать крепче рукоять меча. Хуа Чэн приподнимает руку, показывая: опасности нет. После второго возвращения с того света бывший бог войны скор на расправу. Его трудно винить. Если бы кто-то преследовал с таким же упорством, с которым Цюань Ичжень добивался аудиенции от Инь Юя, самого Хуа Чэна, он бил бы на упреждение любого.

Конечно, при условии, что преследователем не был бы Се Лянь. С Се Лянем это была бы совсем другая история, и в ней Хуа Чэн скончался бы от чрезмерного счастья еще на стадии планирования.

Впрочем, если бы Инь Юй действительно не нуждался в восстановлении общения, а Цюань Ичжень не набивал хранилища игорного дома золотом, эта история тоже сложилась бы иначе.

— У тебя нет детей, — педантично напомнил просителю Хуа Чэн.

Распластанный перед ним демон, уличенный во лжи, не смутился и тут же перекроил аргументы.

— Дети моих хороших знакомых боятся спать! А если бы у меня были дети, они бы тоже боялись! Ведь где это видано: хороших честных людей порабощать и заставлять биться с другими хорошими людьми.

Хуа Чэн приподнимает бровь и внимательно смотрит на просителя: произнесенные характеристики относились к последнему разве что в колыбели, и то не факт. Инь Юй, не сдержавшись, усмехается. Смутить Бао-сюна, сменившего прижизненное амплуа вора, убийцы, насильника и мародера на посмертную демоническую сущность пожирателя душ, не способны и лучшие дипломаты города.

Хуа Чэн мог бы: его красноречие некогда посрамило богов литературы.

Но единственный бог, почитаемый мертвыми, уже пару недель занят наведением порядка на небесах. Хуа Чэну скучно — состояние, с которого начинаются все страшные и великие истории про Призрачный город.

— У нас видано, — напоминает Хуа Чэн.

Не лукавит. От небес их отличает полное отрицание большинства придуманных поколениями людей законов. И если где-то искать невиданное людьми — как раз на территории Призрачного города.

— Ну да. Погорячился. Но даже у нас есть свои законы…

— На которые вы кладете, — недовольно бормочет Инь Юй.

Его слышит только Хуа Чэн. Мысленно он согласен с помощником: кому, как не Инь Юю, взявшему на себя функции защиты правопорядка на территориях демонов, знать о творящемся тут беспределе.

Если бы не авторитет Се Ляня и уважение к Хуа Чэну, сила братства, подкрепленного огромным долгом, с Хэ Сюанем, негласная поддержка проштрафифшихся божков и мощь лишившегося ограничителей Инь Юя, местное подобие цивилизации давно превратилось бы в масштабную версию жизни в трущобах.

— Эй, я правильно услышал? Ты тратишь бесценное время градоначальника на обвинение в нарушении человеком законов для демонов? — неожиданно подает голос Пэй Мин. — Да тебе бессмертие жмет, я посмотрю.

Пэй Мину позволено даже это. Он — один из немногих богов, извлекших всю выгоду из участия в борьбе против Белого Бедствия. Благодарность Се Ляня он обналичил загородной резиденцией в Призрачном городе (в бескрайних пурпурных долинах слева от храма, там, где лучший вид на Поднебесную). Долг Хуа Чэна за заботу о Се Ляне — в двойное гражданство и право посещения любых владений Князя.

Возможность присутствия на торжественных мероприятиях вроде дня прошений, устраиваемых в годину падения Белого Бедствия градоначальником, он выбил сам: даже Инь Юй за сотню лет признал, что Пэй Мину проще дать, чем объяснить, почему «нет».

К тому же, краткие и едкие комментарии Пэй Мина так полюбились местным жителям, что стали считаться гвоздем программы наравне с перебранками Огромного Члена и Того Что с Метлой. Вот и сейчас поклонники и поклонницы разразились писками, визгами, хрюками и аплодисментами.

Любого другого это выбило бы из колеи. Бао-сюн — не из робких. Он вытягивается в струнку, всем видом показывая: его добродетель оскорблена, из лучших побуждений он готов бороться за правду.

— Даже если не знаешь закон, он не перестает действовать. Разве не этому учил нас безупречный мудрейший Се Лянь?

В другое время это сработало бы. Всем демонам известно заклинание получения желаемого от Хуа Чэна.  
Не указано лишь исключение: не стоит произносить имя Се Ляня всуе, когда тот на небесах.

— Хочешь со мной поговорить о том, чему учит Се Лянь? — усмехается Хуа Чэн, — ну, давай. Поговорим. Так что, говоришь, страшного сделал этот ваш… как его?

Вопрос кажется адресованным просителю. Но на деле он для Инь Юя, которого пару недель назад Хуа Чэн уже просил разузнать про парня, сумевшего выдернуть диких демонов и жителей Призрачного Города для участия в маленькой победоносной войне.

«Вэй Усянь», — отвечает Инь Юй в личку.  
Его щеки заметно алеют, так как последний пароль, выставленный Хуа Чэном, даже дважды умиравшему и мысленно стыдно произносить.  
«Полудемоническая сущность, о которой я упоминал по возвращении. Но вы были… кхм… то есть, Наследный Принц… немного заняты в храме некоторыми… кхм…»

«Я понял. Так что там про сущность?»

«Был сброшен в инь-отстойники Луаньцзан в день, когда вы с Наследным Принцем проводили ритуал деактивации «печи». Его швырнули с высоты в самое пекло. Остальное — лишь предположения».

Пауза затягивается. Хуа Чэн, небрежно играя с узелком на красной нити и не отводя взгляда от разгоряченного просителя, едва заметно кивает, предлагая делиться домыслами. В его окружении Инь Юй — самый рациональный. Его догадки вызывают доверие.

«Полагаю, он смог освоить духовные практики, позволившие ему выпустить лишнюю энергию. Когда-то я слышал, что среди совершенствующихся появились так называемые проводники инь, но не нашел подтверждений. Если предположим, что Вэй-сюн — один из них…»

«Вэй-сюн?»

У Хуа Чэна талант наполнять иронией и сарказмом даже мысли. Инь Юй отводит взгляд и тихо кашляет, прежде чем признать.

«Я немного понаблюдал за ним. Парень умеет вызывать расположение. Извините».

«Я заметил. В моем городе только и разговоров, что о нем».

«Если предположим, что Вэй Усянь — один из тех, кто способен не аккумулировать энергию в теле, а проводить ее с минимальным вредом для состояния оболочки… думаю, это станет объяснением тому, как он выжил. Добавим базовые навыки преобразования энергии через музыку. Общую сообразительность. Отсутствие представления о границах».

«Достаточно. Мне он уже нравится!»

Хуа Чэн усмехается. И Инь Юй невольно сочувствует первому человеку, добившемуся успехов на пути освоения тьмы.

— Заставив надеть трупы, устилавшие поля боя, он направил нас убивать! Нас — убивать!

— И что тебя в этом смущает? — выделив с нажимом местоимение, уточнил Хуа Чэн. — Мне казалось, ты любишь убивать. Мы все не отличаемся гуманностью.

— Люблю, но…

— Разве вы сами при возможности не присваиваете любой найденный труп, чтобы погулять, скинуть стресс и…

— Но это мой выбор! Где это видано, чтобы человек решал за демона?

Хуа Чэн склоняет голову и подпирает ее кулаком. Широко зевает. Закидывает ногу на ногу и всем видом демонстрирует скуку.

— У нас. Теперь — на постоянной основе. Парень сломал систему? Молодец. В прошении отказано. Следующий.

В Призрачном городе ходят слухи, что градоначальник в последнее время зачастил в мир живых. Кто-то сетует, что это чревато скорым перенаселением. Кто-то сгорает от любопытства. Девушки, обладающие живым воображением, переживают за Наследного Принца: вдруг градоначальник остыл к нему, нашел новый объект интереса.

Приближенные хранят мрачное молчание и просят других не болтать глупостей. Особенно преуспевает в осаждении слухов Инь Юй, потому что получить лопатой приличному демону особенно страшно и стыдно.  
И все же город гудит от сплетен. И все они так или иначе касаются неукротимого мастера темных искусств Вэй Ина.

— Точно тебе говорю, все это связано с исчезновением любимых работниц градоначальника. Сразу четырех красоток увел этот… ну, вы знаете. Тот, кого лучше не упоминать, — рассказывает клиентам резчик по человеческим костям.

— Да ничего ты не знаешь, — спорит темный кузнец, отливая очередной проклятый меч, — красоток ему наш градоначальник подарил. И сам вокруг ошивается, потому что Мусорный Бог…

— Мусорный Бог? — ахает продажная демоница, едва не пролив суп из дамских пальчиков, — да тебе существовать надоело? Сразу видно: молодой и ранний. Лучше тебе проявить больше почтения к нашему господину. Или забыл предания?

В последний момент Му Цин успевает вцепиться в руку идущего рядом Фэн Синя. Темный кузнец так и не узнает, что от распыления его отделял всего один божественный жест.

Фэн Синь шипит себе под нос что-то про гребаных демонов, у которых нет ни стыда, ни совести. Проходящая мимо девица смеется и благодарит за комплимент. Му Цин закатывает глаза и напоминает:  
— Если ввяжешься в очередную драку из-за этих глупых сплетен, придется еще пару недель провести в храме Водных Каштанов.

Фэн Синь грязно ругается, вызывая десятки одобрительных взглядов. Кто-то аплодирует. Ярко накрашенная дама в пурпурных одеждах просит взять сына на обучение.

Фэн Синь привык не замечать навязчивого внимания демонов. Здесь он легко сходит за своего. Прижиться на небесах было куда сложнее.

Фэн Синь закатывает глаза: последствие слишком тесного общения с Му Цином. И качает головой.  
Если бы все было так просто, как гласит людская молва, то их жизнь стала бы на порядок легче.

В конце концов, с изменой хоть как-то можно бороться. С желанием из чувства вины и любопытства влезть в людские дела — нет. Остается лишь контролировать, чтобы все прошло с минимальными потерями среди непричастного населения.

— Лучше поторопимся в Юньмэн, пока снова не потеряли Собирающего цветы Кровавого Дождя.

Слухи людские давно окрестили Вэй Ина демоном. Темные сущности — зарвавшимся человеком.

Сидящий у окна питейного заведения юноша не является ни тем, ни другим. Он выглядит избалованным младшим сыном семейства: беззаботным бездельником, увлеченным лишь вином и женщинами. Около него вьются три красотки. На столе — лучшие вина, которые могут предложить местные умельцы. Рядом — корзины с цветами, купленные ради улыбок местных торговок. Или для красоток, подливающих господину вино?

Но девы, пришедшие к Вэй Ину по доброй воле из игорного дома Хуа Чэна, получают даже меньше внимания, чем от градоначальника, а вино не имеет вкуса. Это читается в безразличном выражении лица Вэй Ина, потухшем взгляде.

Он не обращает внимания на оживление, которое приносит с собой Хуа Чэн, и на то, как нервничают его подружки, заметившие нового посетителя.

Он молча опрокидывает в себя вино — сосуд за сосудом, словно старается заполнить черную дыру в груди хоть чем-то.

Это напоминает Хуа Чэну другого хорошего парня, который искал искупления в вине.  
И девочкам сегодня не грозит кара за побег с рабочего места.

У Се Ляня с Вэй Ином нет ничего общего. Первый был с потенциалом бога. Второй — без пяти минут демоном. Но Хуа Чэну так скучно, что он готов искать знаки в любой мелочи.

— Молодой господин, — окликает Хуа Чэн, подходя к столику, занятому Вэй Ином, — позволите составить компанию? Я угощаю?

Соглашаясь, внешне Вэй Ин оживает: он ухмыляется, смотрит на нового посетителя и в потухшем взгляде мелькает проблеск интереса. Но все это напоминает идеальную игру, призванную оградить от лишних расспросов.  
Хуа Чэн делает вид, что не замечает. Их беседа за первой парой сосудов напоминает хромого мертвяка.

— Так в прошлом вы были послушником храма? — спиртное ли развязывает Вэй Ину язык, или байки Хуа Чэна, но в этот момент их разговор напоминает нормальный.

Во взгляде собеседника читается скепсис, и Хуа Чэн криво усмехается. В нем и правда сложно заподозрить верующего человека. Внешность обманчива в ста случаях из ста.  
Вэй Ин должен был это прочувствовать на себе. Вся история его жизни намекает: этот парень вряд ли судит других без фактов.  
Не обманывает.  
Скепсис исчезает из взгляда так же быстро, как появляется, и Вэй Ин жестом просит девочек подлить им еще вина, после чего одобрительно цокает:  
— Значит, бывает вера, не лишающая людей удовольствий. Мне она уже по душе. Если однажды меня потянет к богу, приду в ваш храм. Жаль, Лань Чжань не из ваших потомков. Глядишь, его жизнь не была бы такой скучной. Впрочем, это был бы уже не Лань Чжань. Так что может быть и не жаль.

Хуа Чэн приподнимает бровь и уточняет:  
— Лань Чжань?

В досье, которое собрал для него Инь Юй, упомянутому субъекту посвящены свитков десять из сорока. Но даочжан Сан Лань не знает второго господина Лань. Так что вопрос продиктован течением разговора.

— Да вы и правда в наших краях недавно, я посмотрю. Что, даже про безупречных Нефритов не знаете?.. Лань Чжань — он ведь… о, а вот и Лань Чжань! Сейчас я вас познакомлю! Вы ему тоже не понравитесь. Лань Чжань!

Вэй Ин оживает: по-настоящему. Возможно, сам не осознавая своих реакций. Прямо сейчас, заметив кого-то в окне, он ведет себя, как положено человеку. В улыбке больше нет фальши, а во взгляде читается неподдельная радость.

— Девочки, ну-ка осыпьте того красивого молодого господина цветами. Будет весело. Он такой занудный. И смешно смущается.

Девочки тихо хихикают, оживляются, заразившись энтузиазмом Вэй Ина, хватают корзины и бегут с ними к выходу. Хуа Чэн же, наблюдая за Вэй Ином, внезапно чувствует себя лишним. Ему не свойственны смущение, чувство такта. Он — предводитель демонов, темная сущность. Но прямо сейчас не способен бороться с первым порывом — сбежать, спрятаться, скрыться от того, что более интимно, чем секс.  
Хуа Чэн поднимается, с улыбкой кланяется и врет:  
— Я бы с радостью поучаствовал в веселье, но долг зовет.

И тут же ловит по сети едкий комментарий Му Цина: «О, ты наконец-то проникся, каково приходится нам».

Хуа Чэн косится на новых посетителей и просит взглядом заткнуться. Это иронично, так как обычно ему доводится вытягивать из Му Цина слова по буквам.

— Жаль, — комментирует Вэй Ин, и звучит искренне, выглядывает и зовет, — Лань Чжань… ой, нет, Хань Гуан Цзюнь… какое совпадение!

Хуа Чэн словно заглядывает куда-то в прошлое, оказывается лицом к лицу с человеком, которого больше нет: его исковеркали смерть и побочные эффекты от проводимого каждое десятилетие ритуала запечатывания «печи».

Хуа Чэн сожалеет. Это чувство ему давно не по душе.

С тем самым Лань Чжанем, которому в жизни Вэй Ина посвящено десять свитков, Хуа Чэн сталкивается на лестнице. В комментариях Инь Юя он значится «до тошноты безупречным, потому предельно подозрительным». Хуа Чен согласился бы, но легкий румянец на щеках и застрявшие в прическе цветы в корне меняют первое впечатление. Еще один повзрослевший не по годам ребенок, старающийся казаться взрослее, чем он есть. Хуа Чэну знакомы эти потуги, он даже догадывался о том, как смешно они выглядели.

Полный ненависти и угрозы взгляд, которым Лань Чжань отвечает на краткое приветствие Хуа Чэна, окончательно рушит иллюзию идеальности.

Пьющих уксус вместо вина Хуа Чэн узнает безошибочно: слишком долго сам был таким. Он мог бы дать пару советов, прочесть лекцию. Только вот кто когда прислушивался к старым мудрым демонам?

Му Цин и Фэн Синь, идущие следом, невольно делают шаг вперед, словно собираются защищать Хуа Чэна от еще ничего не умеющего мальчишки. Этот жест до обидного очевидный: он выдает ту щенячью преданность, что толкает двух богов войны оберегать ненавистного демона ради душевного покоя Се Ляня.

Все происходящее выглядит так гротескно, что Хуа Чэн едва сдерживает приступ смеха.

Никем не замеченный Пэй Мин облегченно вздыхает, провожает трио взглядом и задумчиво наблюдает, как молодой господин в голубых одеждах устраивается напротив взбудоражившего и небо, и Призрачный город призывателя душ.  
Поданный миловидной девушкой чай давно остыл, а десерт остался нетронутым: Пэй Мин знает толк в хорошей кухне и не готов рисковать, пробуя новые местные деликатесы. Ему хватило супа с сычуанскими перчиками, от которого язык жгло до сих пор.

За мелодично звенящей занавеской тихо переговаривались слишком знакомые Пэй Мину двое:  
— Не стоит благодарностей. Я подарил их тебе. Теперь это твои цветы.

— Почему?

— А почему нет? Я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты на это отреагируешь.

— Нелепость.

Пэй Мин вздыхает, берет со стола сосуд с вином и делает глоток. Послевкусие лотоса отдает кровью и пеплом.

Юнь Мэн — территория Пэй Мина. У богов не должно быть любимчиков, но местный клан всегда был ему по душе. И самому себе Пэй Мин мог признаться: он желал семье Цзян процветания. Вознесение старших было вопросом симпатий, не достижений. Участие в судьбе младших — потаканием собственному капризу.  
Из-за прихоти он застрял в Юнь Мэне на несколько дней, выжидая выхода Хуа Чэна. И не мог остаться равнодушным при виде очередной неловкой встречи позора двух кланов.

— Тысячу лет прошло. А мужчины Поднебесной не научились говорить то, что хотят, — сетует тихо Пэй Мин, кладет на столешницу золото, перекрывающее десять обедов.

Ему нравится местное заведение. И девчонки, что здесь работают, всегда были на редкость красивыми. Если он может помочь в восстановлении после войны — почему нет?

— И как мы еще не вымерли?

Хуа Чэн ожидает его на выходе. Было глупо надеяться, что он действительно не заметил старого знакомого.

— Следишь за мной? — интересуется Хуа Чэн.

— Я мог бы задать тот же вопрос. А что, есть повод следить? Ты задумал что-то дурное?

— А разве дурное — не моя работа?

Пэй Мин закатывает глаза, только после этого думает: надо меньше общаться с теми двумя из свиты Се Ляня. Пагубное влияние налицо.

— Я как-то стал забывать. Или ты сам об этом забыл лет этак… много назад?

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — интересуется Хуа Чэн.

Пэй Мин имеет привилегию не отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Он может сказать «не твое дело» и уйти. Быть уверенным, что это не обернется враждой. С демонами намного проще, чем с богами: в измененном сотню лет назад мире, живущем по правилам верховного бога Се Ляня, это очевидно всем.  
Но привилегии соседствуют с ответственностью. Так что Пэй Мин говорит:  
— Хотел убедиться, что мальчишка в безопасности.

— Ваш? С потенциалом для вознесения? Скучный. Он мне не интересен.

Кинув взгляд на два силуэта в окне, Пэй Мин многозначительно смотрит на Хуа Чэна и качает головой:  
— Не наш. Без вариантов.

Он мог бы развить мысль и пояснить, почему на небесах не дождутся бога войны Лань Чжаня. Но Хуа Чэн — не тот, с кем он готов был болтать про людей. Так что Пэй Мин добавляет коротко:  
— Вэй Ин.

— Убедился? — с усмешкой спрашивает Хуа Чэн.

— Убедился, — коротко отвечает Пэй Мин и надевает на голову соломенную шляпу.

Образ крестьянина никогда ему не шел. Широкоплечий солдат, обрядившийся в рваный ханьфу, выглядел тем, кто сбежал с поля боя. Но в разрушенном городе, только что освобожденном от гнета, мало кто интересовался случайными прохожими.

— Надеюсь, к тому моменту, когда он нарвется, ты еще не потеряешь к нему интерес.

Едкие слова, которые Хуа Чэн готов произнести в ответ, так и остаются неозвученными.  
Странный мир они сотворили, если даже твердолобые боги войны в нем умеют удивлять.

Существование Вэй Ина в Призрачном городе принимают, как неизбежное: сперва — отрицают. Затем — громко гневаются. Следом приходит время торга: в чертоги градоначальника приходят под удобным предлогом со щедрыми дарами, дабы попросить помочь решить проблему.  
Когда не помогает, пробуют подкупить Се Ляня, но тот даже не понимает: в чем вообще проблема?  
Забавно, что именно верховному богу войны удается убедить демонов, что попасть под призыв Вэй Ина — не наказание, а награда.  
После этого происходит принятие. А Вэй Ину достается все расположение Се Ляня.

В этот момент в жизни Вэй Ина все окончательно идет под откос, несмотря на старания Хуа Чэна и трех богов войны, стоящих за его плечом.

Боги не вмешиваются в ход войны. Демонам это правило выполнять не обязательно. Особенно в ситуации, когда люди сами призывают темные сущности на поле брани. В Призрачном Городе давно нет тех, кто не в курсе последних событий.

Старейшина Илина устроил кровавую резню в Безночном городе. Люди говорят, что это был акт сумасшествия. Демоны знают: то была священная месть, и она успешно свершилась.

Многие из тех, кто закончил свой путь в Призрачном городе, могут понять происшедшее. Говорят, за вознесением богов войны всегда стоит наполненная смертью история. За теми, кто не может упокоиться, тоже тянется кровавый след и вереница потерь. Просто некоторым везет, и они идут вверх. Местным удачи не отмерено.

Старейшина Илина успешно свершил месть, и жители Призрачного Города ему помогали. Каждый, кто бился в Безночном Городе против бывших союзников призывателя душ, — отныне герой в глазах жителей.

— Ободрать меня вздумал? Этот суп не стоит и пары купюр. Героев резни в Безночном Городе не ценишь? — надрывался одноногий дух, недавно и правда вернувшийся с поле брани.

Тех, кто попал под действие созданного Вэй Ином артефакта и был затянут в мертвые тела, мало. Основу армии составляли не успевшие уйти духи. Тех же, кто рассказывает о подвигах, даже не побывав в мире людей, — тьма. Послушать местных, так каждый из них в Безночном Городе лично стоял за спиной любимца градоначальника.

— Ты-то герой Безночного города? — зло откликается повар и разражается гневной тирадой, суть которой: все эти выпады — ложь.

Каждый пятый получил от Вэй Ина похвалу за отвагу. Каждый второй — признание, что без него победа была невозможна. Каждый третий спас парню жизнь. Каждая десятая скрасила ночь перед боем. То же самое сделал и каждый тридцатый. Их послушать — в палатке ночью было не продохнуть.

Тем забавнее, что безногий демон — из тех, кто говорит правду. Мрачный, как небо над Безночным городом, Му Цин лично видел этого призрака за спиной Вэй Ина. И в момент, когда Лань Чжань вознесся, оставив Вэй Ина без прикрытия, именно этот парень трижды спасал Старейшине Илина жизнь.

Жизнь вообще на редкость несправедлива к героям.

— Я за него плачу, — неожиданно спокойно, без привычного порыва почесать кулаки об обидчика, вмешивается Фэн Синь. — А тебе лучше бы заткнуться и почитать пару поваренных книг. Твоя кухня хуже готовки Се Ля… ох, да простит меня Наследный Принц.

Му Цин усмехается. Демон, не привыкший к поддержке от двух странных друзей градоначальника, рассыпается в благодарностях. И Му Цин говорит Фэн Синю:

— Надо же. А из тебя можно было воспитать человека. Достаточно было потратить девятьсот лет.

— Заткнись. Лучше доедай свою траву. Нам нужно быстрее найти Се Ляня.

Он не договаривает «пока в лучших порывах тот случайно не уронил мир», но такие вещи Му Цин понимает без слов. Он вздыхает, бросает несъедобный салат, оставляет плату за себя, Фэн Синя и одноногого демона, потому что Фэн Синь, конечно же, забывает о таких мелочах. Не божеское это дело — помнить о бытовых вещах.

Небеса ощутимо тряхнуло. Так бывает, когда потенциал вознесшегося действительно велик, а достижения внушительны.

Со стен дворцов осыпалась краска. Треснула фреска, изображающая битву в «печи». Колокол, который спустя столетие реконструкции наконец-то водрузили на место, снова рухнул.

— А я говорила, что нельзя доверять постройку этим прохвостам…

Гневный монолог Линвэнь заглушил грохот сложившегося, словно карточный домик, дворца Се Ляня.

Наследный принц тихо усмехнулся и мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что последний дом простоял целых три года — значительный прогресс.

— Вот же… да я, — задохнулась от гнева Линвэнь.

Подтянутый юноша в окровавленных белоснежных одеждах, вцепившийся в гуцинь с порванными струнами и опирающийся на массивный меч, посмотрел на нее с укоризной. От этого гнев богини лишь усилился. Се Лянь поспешил взять ее за рукав и миролюбиво произнес:  
— Все в порядке. Зато теперь нам есть чем заняться. Будем снова восстанавливать город. Второй господин Лань, если не ошибаюсь?

Лучезарная улыбка Се Ляня не помогла Лань Чжаню расслабиться: он крепче вцепился в гуцинь и продолжил подозрительно озираться, готовый в любой момент принять бой.

— Истинный бог войны, — фыркнул сидящий на развалинах своего дворца Му Цин.

— Имеешь что-то против богов войны? — привычно огрызнулся Фэн Синь и тут же заткнулся.

Взгляд обычно дружелюбного Се Ляня стал угрожающим, и это сработало лучше холодного душа. Прошли времена, когда хоть кто-то на небесах смел недооценивать Наследного Принца.

— Богов войны? — сухо спросил Лань Чжань.

— Да. Поздравляю вас с прибытием. Ваши заслуги были по достоинству оценены. И теперь вы один из богов войны и…

— Спасибо. Нет. Верните, где взяли, — отчеканил юный бог.

Му Цин и Фэн Синь синхронно закатили глаза. Линвэнь оцепенела от возмущения. Конечно, за последние сто лет роль богов в жизни людей стала куда менее значимой. Но никто, кроме Хуа Чэна, Се Ляня, Инь Юя и еще пары личностей не отказывался от такой чести. Это все заразный дурной пример, который стал похож на традицию.

— Второй господин Лань, вы уверены? — мягко спросил Се Лянь.

Имеющий свое представление об уговорах, слева медленно крался к новичку Цюань Ичжень. Прежде, чем кто-то успел предупредить его, что применять к Лань Чжаню силу — плохая идея, это сделал летящий в бога гуцинь.

За мгновение до того, как инструмент встретился с божественным растерянным лицом или мечом одного из присутствующих, небеса содрогнулись еще раз, и Лань Чжань растворился вместе с гуцинем.

— Ну во-о-о-от, — расстроенно протянул Цюань Ичжень, вытащил из рукава мешочек с лучшими своими артефактами и вручил крайне довольному чем-то Пэй Мину. — Ты выиграл.

— Спорный вопрос. Выиграл явно не я, — ухмыльнулся Пэй Мин.

— Напоминаю, что ставки на судьбы людей и богов запре… а, что я на вас слова трачу? — расстроенно оборвала свою мысль Линвэнь.

— А что, так можно было? — вдруг осознал Цюань Ичжень.

— Тебе — нет! — в один голос ответили Му Цин, Фэн Синь и Пэй Мин, в душе заранее пожалев Инь Юя.

В пещере с кровавым озером царит непривычная тишина. Хуа Чэн догадывается, куда именно принесет Вэй Ина Лань Чжань. В Поднебесной лишь одно место, где можно спрятать кого-то ото всего мира, поставив на карту свою жизнь.

Хуже того — свою душу.

Пусть Хуа Чэна и не интересует этот правильный мальчик с божественным потенциалом, он оценил решимость, с которой тот сделал выбор в нужный момент. Если бы обстоятельства были иными…

Хуа Чэну хорошо знакомо бессилие, которое сейчас наверняка ощущает отказавшийся от небес ребенок. Ему очень подходит антураж. Страшные сценарии иногда пишет судьба.

С улицы больше не доносится смех стариков и детей, занятых культивацией бывших до вмешательства богини дождя бесплодными земель; не раздается мерный стук молотка. Капает, словно кровь, с потолка влага. От заполненного мертвецами озера пахнет кровью так, что демоническую жажду трудно держать под контролем.

Хуа Чэну эти дети чужие. Он несет ответственность за одного из них из-за ошибки, которую они с Се Лянем совершили, — даже не совершали.

И все-таки прямо сейчас ему хочется выйти из пещеры, найти всех тех, кто вынудил двух правильных мальчиков с огромным потенциалом переступить черту. Посетить их дома совсем не для разговоров.

Трудно понять, что из этих желаний — лишь отголоски собственной боли и сочувствия, что — контролируемая сущность алчного до справедливости призрака.

В мертвом пространстве жизнь выдают только дыхание и тихие слова.

— Вэй Ин. Ты слышишь меня. Вэй Ин. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

— Проваливай!

— Я не оставлю тебя. Не могу. Вэй Ин. Послушай меня. Пожалуйста.

— Проваливай!

— Вэй Ин.

Если бы Хуа Чэн решил посчитать, сколько раз отказавшийся от неба ребенок произнес имя, давно сбился бы. Время в пещере кажется живущим по собственным законам.

Хуа Чэн за долгие годы изучил эти правила, может почувствовать в них наступление конца целой эпохи.

«Как думаешь, может быть именно у них получится?» — мысленно спрашивает Се Лянь.

«Может быть. Но тебе лучше на это не смотреть», — предупреждает Хуа Чэн.

Верить в лучшее — доля Се Ляня: не потому, что он — бог, а Хуа Чэн — демоническая сущность. Просто так распределились достоинства, когда их создавали.

Богам не пристало вмешиваться в людские дела. Се Ляня это не останавливало — раньше. Но теперь у него — ответственность ведущего за собой небожителей.

«Это неправильно».

«Я останусь за нас обоих. Ты же мне доверяешь?»

Се Лянь нерешительно кивает и уходит, оставляя заботы Хуа Чэну.

К приходу старейшин клана Лань в пещере собирается целая толпа. Для сохранения жизни двум людям достаточно Хуа Чэна и его бабочек, но взращенное Се Лянем чувство такта мешает прогнать Пэй Мина, Му Цина и Фэн Синя. Единственный, кого они все-таки выпроваживают, — Цюань Ичжень, потому что тут «и без него перебор детей».

— Кажется, мы его обидели, — комментирует Му Цин.

— Ничего. Куплю ему в Призрачном городе пару портретов Инь Юя, — пренебрежительно комментирует Пэй Мин.

И никто не отрицает, что это сработает.

Ни богам, ни демонам вмешиваться не приходится. Смотреть со стороны на чужую неравную битву — больно. Каждый из незримых свидетелей в этот момент думает о своем. Перед мысленным взглядом — свои безнадежные схватки.

— Куда ж вы… — злится Фэн Синь и хочет остановить уводящих Лань Чжаня старейшин.

Но его останавливает Му Цин. Даже демоны не вмешиваются в жизни тех, кто владеет божественным потенциалом. Богам тем более не положено.

— Все-таки жаль, что и этот — ваш, — делится с Хуа Чэном Пэй Мин.

— Да ты сам круглый год живешь в Призрачном городе, — напоминает Хуа Чэн.

И Пэй Мин, словно что-то вспомнив, хлопает себя ладонью по лбу и говорит:

— А, точно. Тогда повезло нам, что этот парень неудачно влюбился.

Но окружающие отказываются поддерживать этот разговор. Пэй Мин жалуется, что с ними скучно. Он предпочел бы поболтать с мальчиком. Но, увы, даже мальчика сломали и…

В ту ночь, когда боги и демон уже начинают верить в чудо, на гору Луаньцзан прибывает армия, ведомая Цзян Чэном.

Невидимый Пэй Мин долго стоит напротив потомка с божественным потенциалом и смотрит в глаза, словно надеется что-то в них рассмотреть. Но во взгляде — знакомая пустота и отчаяние.

В приказе об атаке теряется тихая констатация:  
— Вам бы, героям, хоть немного своих мозгов!

Впрочем, атаковать некого. Пэй Мин слышит только щелканье пальцев, и в пещере остается обломок печати и обрывки одежды. Все выглядит так, словно здесь от души попировали демоны.

Люди легко верят в любое удобное им представление.

— Вэй Усянь мёртв! Вот так прекрасные новости!

Не прошло и дня с осады горы Луаньцзан, как добрые вести разлетелись среди заклинателей, будто на крыльях, ничуть не уступая в скорости когда-то разгоревшемуся пожару войны. И в самых именитых кланах, и среди простых бродячих заклинателей — всюду оживленно обсуждали осаду, которую возглавили Четыре Великих Ордена, собрав под свои знамёна сотни союзников.

Когда Лань Чжань приходит в себя, первое, что он видит, — повязанная на безымянном пальце алая нить, тянущаяся куда-то вдаль. Он не знает — куда. Не понимает ее природы. Не помнит, когда эта нить появилась.  
Но почему-то уверен: ее трогать нельзя. И то, что видит ее только сам Лань Чжань, лишь убеждает его в этом выводе.  
И надежда на то, что он знает, к кому ведет алая нить, удерживает его на плаву, когда брат приносит новость: все было зря. Вэй Усянь умер. Если быть точнее — это самая вероятная судьба старейшины Илина. Никто не знает его настоящей участи. Но те, кто пришел в убежище Вэй Ина, нашли лишь половину печати и следы пира демонов.  
Лань Чжань черпает силы из душевных источников, о которых не подозревает. Преодолевая боль, он поднимается и идет, ведомый алой нитью, до горы Луаньцзан.

В левом крыле игорного дома Призрачного города располагаются комнаты для персонала. Часть из них пустует. Некоторые отданы тем, кому негде жить. В основном здесь обитают лишь новички.

Темный Старейшина, новый помощник Хуа Чэна, — один из них. Он ничего не помнит: говорят, это подарок то ли от богов, то ли от градоначальника. Демоны, не отличающиеся тактичностью, принимают как данность: о прошлом Старейшине лучше не напоминать. Тем более, что характер у новичка сложный, а рука — тяжелая.

Вторая запретная тема — это деньги. При всех заслугах, о которых молчит Призрачный город, Темный Старейшина одинок. За время с прибытия он не получил ни единой купюры.

Может быть, все близкие умерли, и некому жечь для него деньги? Эту тему никто не рискует поднимать. Демоны знают, что Темный Старейшина — нищий. Но делают вид, что не догадываются. Торговцы молча записывают выпивку на счет, который никто никогда не оплатит. Туда же вносят еду повара в лотках.

Сегодняшний день — не исключение.

— Эх, жаль, не «Улыбка императора», — комментирует старейшина, забирая у продавца два сосуда с контрабандным человеческим вином.

Оно пахнет дикими ягодами, но куда лучше местного. Все, что производят винодельни призрачного города, отдает плесенью и на вкус как отрава. Старейшина так радуется своей добыче, что не сразу обращает внимание на оживление.

— Какой красавчик. Не смотри, что живой. Или ты не живой? Пахнешь как призрак. Но ты не призрак. Что ты?

— Ты откуда сюда свалился? Тебя же тут не было! Зовите охрану! Вторжение! Это вторжение!

— Он один. Что, сами не справимся?

— Вэй Ин? — окликает кто-то за спиной Старейшины.

Имя кажется знакомым, и Вэй Ин поворачивается. Стоящий напротив — не демон. Бесплотный дух, от сияния которого хочется зажмуриться: смотреть больно. Их пальцы связаны ярко-красной нитью, которую Вэй Ин не замечал. Раньше ему казалось, что нить на пальце — простой оберег.

Мысль, что все намного сложнее, чем казалось, вызывает порыв: сбежать. Вэй Ин не помнит того, кто в своих поисках забрел за ним в Призрачный город. Но прочь гонит рефлекс его оберегать.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что дух живого человека гоняет по всему Призрачному городу моего, мать его, сильнейшего среди демонов помощника? — переспрашивает Хуа Чэн. — И даже не перевоплотившись в собаку?

Это звучит так бредово, что может быть только правдой: факт, который понимают все присутствующие, поэтому Инь Юй не торопится отвечать на вопрос. Пэй Мин прогоняет с коленей последнюю фаворитку и поясняет:

— Не прощу себе, если пропущу этот цирк. Кто со мной?

Фэн Синь делает вид, что ему все равно. Но он, как отвечающий за порядок и несостоявшегося шиди, просто обязан помочь в решении ситуации. Му Цин отделывается емким «я с ними, не хочу снова отстраивать город». За ними выходят юные боги, не отлипающие от героев, спасших это поколение небожителей.

В опустевшем храме остаются растерянный Се Лянь и смеющийся Хуа Чэн.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, что потомки семьи Лань научились покидать тело и путешествовать без привязки к материальным объектам? — чуть успокоившись, спрашивает Хуа Чэн.

— Нет. Но этот потомок… как бы сказать… он просто очень по-особенному одаренный.

Хуа Чэн смеется так долго, что Се Лянь искренне беспокоится о его душевном здоровье.

— Хочешь посмотреть? — заговорщически предлагает Хуа Чэн и протягивает на руке серебристую бабочку.

К ночному присутствию в Призрачном городе даочжана, одетого в белоснежные одежды, привыкают, как к неизбежному. Демоны снова проходят стадию отрицания, гнева. Впрочем, к принятию приходят самостоятельно: когда даочжан начинает оплачивать все долги Вэй Усяня. Никто не задается вопросом: откуда у бесплотного духа столько серебра. Достаточно того, что оно — настоящее.

Призрачный город хорош тем, что в нем не задают лишних вопросов. Так что причины происходящего никто не спрашивает. Это скучно. Куда приятнее придумать кучу историй про странную парочку.

— Точно говорю вам. Его убил даочжан. И теперь искупает вину.

— А я слышал, что это — бог из последнего поколения.

— Да ладно тебе. Боги — высокомерные мудаки. Не в обиду, Пэй Мин.

— Да что уж там. А вариантов попроще не рассматриваете?

— Это каких?

— Нет, я серьезно не понимаю. Как мы не вымерли?

— У нас скоро закончатся продажные женщины, — мрачно заметил Инь Юй. — Я ничего не имею против Вэй Ина. Но влияние его приятеля на общий уровень морали Призрачного города фатален. Мы так потеряем все источники дохода.

Хуа Чэн подбросил на ладони кубики и тихо усмехнулся. Он и сам замечал, что их развеселое общество все больше напоминало монашеское общество. Но для самого Хуа Чэна мало что менялось, поэтому и проблемы в этом он не видел.

— Наших запасов хватит на тысячелетие всему городу.

— Смею напомнить, теперь вы содержите не только водного брата, но и все приюты для нищих во всех столицах. Ежегодное мерянье количеством фонарей обходится нам в…

— Будет туго — продам тебя шиди. Кажется, у него золотых слитков на покупку всего Призрачного города хватит.

Инь Юй возмущенно замолкает. Хуа Чэн принимает его мнение к сведению, пусть и не говорит.

Возможность вернуть все на свои места предоставляется быстрее, чем Хуа Чэн ожидает: ему везет, как всегда.

Где-то в глухой деревне бедный мальчик проводит ритуал. Делает он это бездарно: с такими каракулями и половиной текста он может разве что окрестных крыс распугать. Но главное зло, стремительно теряющее свой темный статус, бдит.

Мо Сюаньюй не ведает, как сильно ему не повезло и повезло одновременно. Когда он очнулся, то лежал в просторной комнате, обстановка которой казалась ему роскошной. Даже когда его приняли в клан Ланьлин Цзинь, он делил спальню с тремя адептами. И мебель в ней уступала местной качеством и изяществом.

— Добро пожаловать в Призрачный город, — поприветствовала его очаровательная девушка, протягивая чашу с горячим супом. — Говорят, тебя взяли на место Старейшины? Слышала, ты и работать умеешь. Ох, повезло тебе. Будешь слугой в особняке самого Пэй Мина.

Увесистый пинок заставил Вэй Усяня открыть глаза. Над самым ухом прогрохотало:  
— Хватит притворяться мёртвым!  
Удар угодил прямо в грудь, повалив Вэй Усяня навзничь. Он стукнулся затылком об пол и, ощутив резкий приступ тошноты, смутно подумал: «А ты невероятно смел, раз позволяешь себе бить самого Старейшину».

Вместо послесловия.

— Слушай, вот что я тебе плохого сделал? — развалившись на порогах чужого храма, словно у себя дома, и приманивая птиц семенами подсолнечника, спросил Пэй Мин у Хуа Чэна.

Им редко доводилось остаться наедине: Хуа Чэн большую часть времени проводил с Се Лянем, а Пэй Мин — с местными красотками. Сегодня был особенный день, как ни смотри. Где-то в мире людей воскрес страшный неукротимый основатель Темного пути. А в Призрачном городе два самых успешных в личных делах мужика настолько скучали, что сочли неплохим развлечением выпить вина на порогах храма в компании друг друга.

— Тебе список в какой детализации? — ухмыльнулся Хуа Чэн.

— Ладно, признаюсь. Я как-то пытался подставить твоего мужа…

— А об этом подробнее. Этого я не знал, — с нажимом потребовал Хуа Чэн.

— Оу… ну, то есть… — замялся Пэй Мин.

— Да шучу я. Сам же все знаешь, — фыркнул Хуа Чэн. — А с чего ты вообще завел этот разговор?

— Хотел предложить перемирие. Ладно я, а потомки-то мои при чем?

— О, — радостно ухватился за фразу Хуа Чэн, — то есть ты признаешь, что когда-то заглядывал в огород к Баошань Саньжэнь?

— Возможно. Но речь не о том. Вот что тебе парень плохого сделал? Тринадцать лет тебе служил верой и правдой.

— Он разрушил игорный дом.

— Случайно.

— Трижды.

— Случайно.

— И почти сменил в городе политический режим.

— Ну, прости, демон попутал.

— Не демон, — педантично ответил Хуа Чэн, — а змий. Зеленый.

— Просто мальчик… любознательный. И… за справедливость. А ты его…

— А я его?

— Вот зачем ты ему при отправке память опять отбил?

Хуа Чэн задумчиво потер шею, посмотрел на Пэй Мина и признался:

— А это случайно. Просто Се Лянь вызвался помочь. А я, знаешь ли, ему не могу отказать.

— Знаю, — с сочувственным вздохом согласился Пэй Мин.

— Хорошо еще, что с его везением телом не промахнулся.

— Хорошо, — снова покладисто согласился Пэй Мин.

Они замолчали и долго наблюдали за тем, как местные призрачные птицы дерутся за семена подсолнечников, которые даже не едят. Местная фауна всегда была предметом особого интереса богов войны.

— А больше ни о чем спросить не хочешь? — не выдержал Хуа Чэн.

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, например, о том, почему в твоем особняке теперь распорядителем обрезанный рукав?

— О, кстати. За это спасибо.

Хуа Чэн замолчал ненадолго, затем усмехнулся и признал:

— Теперь и я не понимаю, как мы не вымерли лет этак восемьсот назад.


	2. Цимин и «Улыбка императора»

В путешествии к Вэй Ину начинают возвращаться воспоминания. Для этого нет никаких причин: может быть, так влияет мелодия очищения, которую каждый вечер играет для него Лань Чжань, или знакомые виды, новые люди, впечатления, человеческое счастье, от которого он так давно отвык. 

Картинки, всплывающие в сознании, кажутся зыбкими, как воды озера в ветреный день, и такими же мутными. Иногда они очевидны: лишь подтверждают то, что Вэй Ин успел узнать от остальных; иногда — внезапны, но в них все равно легко поверить. Некоторые, все чаще просачивающиеся в сновидения, больше напоминают бред больного разума, так и не адаптировавшегося к новому телу и происшедшему — Вэй Ин не торопится ими делиться. 

В этих снах он живет в кричаще ярком городе, который местные называют Призрачным. Это название ему мало подходит, скорее уж — царство вечного праздника и разгула. Все дома его изукрашены, словно парадные одеяния придворных дам: яркие цвета, много золота и перламутра, сияющие драгоценностями в ночи фонари. Куда ни пойди — обилие лавок, в которых что только не предлагают купить.   
Только одна беда: нечего выпить. 

Этой ночью в своем сне Вэй Ин бродит по городу совершенно один.  
По календарю в самом разгаре Цимин. Вечер, когда во всех окнах зажгутся фонари, все ближе. По улице носятся редкие в этих краях дети, запускают змеев самых причудливых форм, украшенных не в пример ярче тех, к которым привык Вэй Ин.   
Когда привык? Он не помнит. Воспоминания о днях до прибытия в город почти полностью отсутствует. Он помнит лишь слепки эмоций, отголоски картин: запах лотоса и безграничную тоску, чувство вины; голубые одежды, вызывающие щемящее в груди чувство потери; фиолетовый всполох и сожаление, или чувство вины. Кажется, в его жизни совсем не осталось хорошего. 

Это лишь подтверждает факт, который окружающие замалчивают, что в день его появления для Вэй Ина никто и одной купюры не сжег. Он пришел в Призрачный город, как был: нищий, в черных одеждах, без меча и артефактов. Он не обзавелся местной валютой. Редкий случай, если подумать. 

Вэй Ину в лицо никто не говорит, но однажды он слышит чужой разговор за спиной о том, что таких тут не видели. И именно этот факт он хорошо помнит. И иногда думает: что же он за монстр, если там, на земле, никто по нему и слезы не уронил?   
Он сирота? Но ведь он очаровашка. Девушка? Друг? Соседи? Хоть кто-то, кто его знает, помнит?

Кого ненавидит любая живая душа в мире живых?

Вэй Ин не знает ответ, но полагает, что тот его все равно не устроит. По этому поводу у Вэй Ина традиционно плохое настроение. 

А ведь здесь и сейчас для этого нет причин: он уже не в мире живых; в Призрачном городе он один из любимцев Хуа Чэна; у него отличная должность; местными он не по заслугам любим. 

Но через отсутствие воспоминаний по-прежнему нет-нет, а пробивается мысль: и все-таки он один, и этот день все расставит по своим местам.  
Лишь Вэй Ин ничего не получит. Даже самые древние демоны нет-нет, а все еще получают подношения. 

— Ох, сынуля, — слева вопит однорогий бандит, — вот угодил. Нет, ты посмотри, что прислал. 

И Вэй Ин торопится прочь, даже не смотрит. Он не помнит, каким был раньше. Но сейчас, кажется, он завидует. И это его расстраивает. Он не хочет быть тем, кого в себе видит. 

— Берегись! — кричит кто-то сзади. 

И Вэй Ин, углубленный в свои мысли, не сразу понимает: это ему. Первым даром свыше ему прилетает прямо по темечку. Вэй Ин десятикратно благодарит рефлексы, когда понимает, что успевает поймать до падения на землю. В его руках пузатый сосуд, на котором умелой рукой написано «Улыбка императора». И пусть Вэй Ин не помнит, что это, но в сознании всплывает шелест листвы, ночная прохлада, азарт и отголосок беззаботного счастья. Впервые за бесконечно долгие дни он осознает: в прошлом было что-то хорошее. 

Он едва успевает схватить покрепче сосуд, как с небес начинают валиться такие же. Ближайшие пару минут Вэй Ин слишком занят для мыслей. Он не справляется: пара сосудов все же разбивается о мостовую, и на божественный винный запах слетаются, как коршуны, местные ценители. К концу странного дождя ему помогают уже десяток рук и три пары щупалец. Кажется, затесался и один плавник, но от него — Вэй Ин точно знает — толку мало. 

Последний сосуд ловит сам Вэй Ин. Перед ним на мостовой из чьего-то щедрого дара выстроен целый бастион. Тишина, которая следует за минутным представлением, чужеродна: потрясает даже больше внезапного дара.   
Вэй Ин тоже какое-то время молчит, нежно прижимая к себе сосуд с «Улыбкой императора». А затем, убедившись, что продолжения не последует, кричит небесам:  
— И все? А что, денег не будет?

— Вот паразит! — восхищается кто-то из помощников. 

— Все ему мало, — бурчит обладатель трех пар щупалец. 

— Денег хочешь, — практично советует быкоголовый любитель вина, — продай нам пару сосудов. И все будет. Хорошо заплачу. 

Вэй Ин отводит взгляд от небес и выдыхает:  
— Совсем ошалел? Кто ж святое на продажу пустит? 

И пусть Вэй Ин не помнит деталей, он точно знает: он так не может поступить.   
Этой ночью лучшим в мире вином упивается весь персонал казино, которое к утру полыхает совсем не огнями.   
— Неловко получилось, — говорит Вэй Ин и косится на Хуа Чэна. 

Персонал подступается ближе, чтоб защитить его от возможного гнева. Но Хуа Чэн лишь ухмыляется и говорит:   
— Отлично горит. Это и называют ремонтом с огоньком. Ну, тунеядцы, задача недели — все обратно отстроить. 

Удивленный, но успокоенный, персонал начинает привычно галдеть. Через общий шум и треск догорающего здания Вэй Ин слышит приглушенный голос Хуа Чэна:  
— Не такой уж он постный монах и хорошо тебя знает, а? 

— Что? — решив, что не очень хорошо расслышал вопрос, переспрашивает Вэй Ин. 

— Говорю, отличная нынче погода. Ветреная. Если не хочешь, чтобы три года бесплатной работы превратились во все шестнадцать, лучше не стой столбом и помоги Инь Юю тушить огонь. 

Вэй Ин прижимает к груди три спасенных чудом сосуда с «Улыбкой императора» и бежит к мрачному нелюдимому помощнику Хуа Чэна, ловко орудующему лопатой. И отчетливо слышит голос, от которого становится светлее на душе:

— Вэй Ин. Проснись, Вэй Ин.

— Вэй Ин. Просыпайся. Если не выйдем сейчас, придется идти по самой жаре. 

С некоторых пор Вэй Ин просыпается очень плохо. Он больше не опасается нападения в любой момент. Его жизнь — размеренная, его спутник — надежный. Его спутник — самый лучший. Это трудно переоценить. 

Вэй Ин неохотно открывает глаза и смотрит в лицо нависающего над ним Лань Чжаня. В комнате пахнет завтраком и тиной из открытого окна. Ворчит сдающий им комнату старик-сосед, выгоняющий из дому непоседливых кур.   
— Ты проснулся? — с улыбкой спрашивает Лань Чжань. 

— Ты жег для меня ритуальные деньги? Ты тогда так и не ответил, — напоминает Вэй Ин. 

Лань Чжань замирает и некоторое время молчит, словно не готов об этом говорить. Вэй Ину его почти жаль. После того диалога он немного недоумевает: он почти уверен, что Лань Чжанем не был забыт. А еще, что Лань Чжань не из тех, кто игнорирует традиции. Но сейчас он уже знает ответ. 

Просто Лань Чжань точно знает, что Вэй Ин по-настоящему оценит. Так что он улыбается и добавляет вопрос:  
— В ритуальных лавках не продают «Улыбку императора». Где ты вообще их достал? 

Лань Чжань малоэмоционален. Он редко позволяет увидеть растерянность окружающим. Только Вэй Ин — не все. И сейчас он легко читает озадаченность в направленном на него взгляде. 

— Идеальное вино. Ты выучил ремесло ради меня? Ты сам их делал, ведь так. Ты жег мне вино, зная?..

У Лань Чжаня так забавно краснеют уши, что Вэй Ин прекращает его допрашивать. Он ведь правда уже знает ответ. Короткий выпад, и Лань Чжань падает к нему на кровать. Он мог бы устоять. Вэй Ин уже знает: не хочет. В этом мире есть лишь один человек, которому Лань Чжань не сопротивляется.   
Вэй Ин обнимает его крепче, пытается перекатиться и роняет их обоих на пол. Они целуются самозабвенно, словно на время оба вновь выпадают из этого времени, компенсируют долгие десятилетия. 

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — говорит Вэй Ин. 

— Это не было бредом, — говорит о своем Лань Чжань. 

— Ты идеален. 

— Ты был рядом. 

— Ты догадался сделать то, что...

— Я думал, что свихнулся. 

— Это я свихнусь, — бормочет Вэй Ин. 

И Лань Чжань откликается, запоздало отвечая на его сомнения:  
— Ты идеальный. А меня не надо заслуживать. Это всегда был мой выбор. 

— Зануда, — коротко говорит Вэй Ин. 

И Лань Чжань счастливо усмехается.


End file.
